Chaos Nightfall
by Renee-DaughterOfPosiedonNChaos
Summary: This is a story about my OC, Chaos Nightfall, and her life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Midnight, March 21, 1bd (Before Discord).**_

It was the first year of the Old Rule, an ancient rule that would last a good 18,000 years before the Discordant Era, a year of chaos before years of balance between good and bad. This was also the year of the eldest Royal Pony Sister's birth, Celestia. Her proud parents, Dark Knight and Sunbeam, both noble Alicorns of the dieing race, had had the entire kingdom take the day off and named it to be the start of a new season with her birth; Spring.

While one Royal was being born so was another, one to be named Nightfall by her mother and Chaos by her father, one born to take two different titles as Princess of the Changelings and Heir to Discordant Chaos. This Royal birth was not as celebrated, as the Changelings were not a big race at the time and her father's race, he was but a Draconequss, would have been extinct if he did not live. But never the less it was celebrated by all who could celebrate, the Changelings celebrated in their small fashion of 'love feasts' where they ate a large portion of love; they were only allowed this on special occasions as the love fed them for a year but it drastically lowered supplies, as well as excess love would be wasted. The difference this time being that a royal child would eat a large amount of love at birth and thus getting rid of the excess before it went to waste.

Discord, Nightfall's father, celebrated by causing more discordance than usual, with houses ending up floating upside down and spining so fast it'd make you dizzy just looking. But after Discord's small celebration he immediately went to his mate's side.

Normally Changelings would lay eggs, but for royalty they would be born live from the mother, this was new to Chrysalis, Nightfall's mother, and all in all she REALLY hated the pain...

"GAAAH! CANST THOU LOWER MINE PAIN IMPUDENT MALE?!" definitely not taken well. Lucky for Discord he was not alone when it came to the yelling new mother area... Not so lucky for Knight.

**_Old Royal Castle, Everfree Forest, same date._**

"Oh daaaaaaarkyyyyyyy, comith here please..." Nervously, Dark Knight moved closer to his pained mate, she had stopped yelling but her sickly sweet voice was FAR worse...

" Yes, mine love?" Knight said as he approached as close as he dared... and than was violently grabbed in Sunbeam's magic.

"If thou canst not _FIND_ a spell... makith one... _**NOW**_!" Knight shook with fear as he stumbled through the making of a pain-relief spell, and as soon as he was sure it worked he cast it upon Sunbeam.

"B-b-b-better?" Knight stuttered

"Very, still painful, but not as much..." Knight wiped his brow in relief before Sunbeam screamed and started pushing. Immediately the Birthers went to work helping Sunbeam, and eventually a child's first cries were heard. Following the birth of the Eldest Royal Pony Sister was the soft whisper of "Celestia Everfree... welcome to the world, my precious daughter.." from an emotional new father as the new mother took her foal for the first of many times.

**_Elsewhere in the Changeling Hive._**

"Tis a girl, mine Queen!" The Changeling held up the small nymph in his grasp, only for the Nymph to be taken by Discord and hugged close to his barrel. Literally, he turned his chest into a barrel and held her close.

"Of course she ist a girl, tis only natural for the next in line!" Chrysalis stated proudly, Discord suprisingly calm and still with tears in his eyes.

"A little girl... I have a little girl..."

"What tis her name, mine Queen?" Asked one of the Changelings who took care of the Changeling Records.

"Nightfall, perhaps."

"It sounds lovely, Chryssy." Discord spoke up, finally allowing Chrysalis to hold their Daughter. Than, under his breath where none could hear him...

_"She's my little Chaos... __Mine__..."_

And unbeknownst to the familys of these young ones, it would be quite an eventful first year.

_Quite eventful..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**986 B.L, Canterlot, Celestia's School For Talented Unicorns.**_

_****_ Standing outside the doorway to a testing room, a unicorn by the name of Chaos watched as Princess Celestia, the Goddess of the Sun and Ruler of Equestria, congratulated her little sister on gaining her cutie mark. Chaos was currently at war with herself, stuck between walking away from the Princess, and by default her sister, or running in, the small, silently crying, dragon she spotted made her decision. Walking in Chaos immediately went to the hatchling and comforted it- Him in her magic, a gentle rocking soothing it to stop crying and to sleep. Wiping off the hatchling's tears from his face Chaos stood silently near the door, a look of indifference on her face, as everypony talked.

"Well, Twilight Sparkle, would you like to me personal student?" Celestia asked with a gentle and warm smile on her face.

"Of course, Princess!" Twilight managed to gasp out as she bounced around the room yelling 'Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!', it was a heart warming site to say the least. A small smile wormed it's way onto Chaos's face as she took in the sight, than she noticed the hatchling squirming and waking up, making a small bowl of crushed gems appear in front of her, she added the Dragon Egg shells into it and crushed. Finishing Chaos started feeding the small hatchling and giggled slightly, just as the hatchling finished and Chaos got rid of the bowl she was noticed, Celestia's smile dimming slightly and Twilight's growing wider.

"Chaos! You're here!" Twilight gushed, running and glomping her older sister, while Chaos deftly maneuvered the hatchling out of the filly's path.

"Of course, what kind of a big sister would I be to NOT go and wish my sister the best? Nice Dragon hatching abilities, and cutie mark."

"Thanks!" Twilight grinned blushing, than she started examining the hatchling in interest.

"So, Twilight Sparkle, what will you name your new familiar?" Celestia asked in a soft tone.

"Hmmm... how about Greeny! No... Tooth! No... Oh I know! Spykoran!" Twilight giggled out with an ever growing smile as Chaos chuckled and everyone in the room smiled.

"Sound fantastic, Sparky."

"My name is not Sparky!"

"Right."

The playful sibling banter caused Twilight Velvet and Nightlight, their parents, to laugh lightly. "I think we'll call him Spike for short, so Spike, welcome to the family!"

As everypony began fawning over Spykoran/Spike, Celestia's frown and glare at Chaos went unnoticed by the room's occupants, well almost all of them, as Chaos delivered her own piercing glare.

_**Later That Night**_

_****_Chaos growled as she closed the doors to Princess Celestia's Royal Chambers "_Another one I presume!"_

"Yes, and i expect you to protect her just as well as you are with Shining Armour and Twilight Sparkle." Celestia's voice carried on from across the room where she stood over a foal's crib. Chaos walked over silently and peered inside the crib where a small pink filly lay asleep, she had a bright yellow mane and if memory served correct, bright blue eyes, of which were not opened at the moment.

"I do not see why you cannot care for your own foal, _Princess."_

"You know very well why not!" Snapped Celestia before she calmed herself.

"Besides, this is _YOUR _job."

"It is NOT my job, it is simply what you've forced upon me since we've met. I assume this will be similar to Luna, _'Tia_?" Chaos hid her sly grin behind her mane as she watched Celestia's face darken.

"_**YOU ARE NEVER TO SPEAK THAT NAME TO ME,**_** DEMON!**" The sentence was spoken in the loudest Canterlot Royal Voice ever to be heard, it blew Chaos back by an inch or two before she regained her balance and stopped sliding.

"_I prefer to be dubbed a **DEVIL**, if you do not mind._" As soon as Chaos had finished and Celestia was about to blow up, literally, the young foal within the crib had started crying... in the Canterlot Royal Voice.

"**WAAAAAAAAWAWAWAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

****"THE FUCK?! IS THAT LIKE, INHERITED AMONG YOU ALICORNS?!" Chaos quickly cast a silencing spell around the room, driving off the guards who had come to check on the noise.

"Meh, it could be. Cadance doesn't seem to be able to do it." Celestia shrugged nonchalantly as Chaos sped to comfort the filly with a warm bottle of milk, rocking within her magical aura, and humming a lullaby.

"Cadance is ascended! She has to learn how to do it, not that she would! _And help me with YOUR daughter!"_

Celestia gave an exasperated sigh as she gathered things for Chaos to take care of the filly. "So what's her name?" Chaos spared a quick glance towards Celestia as she spoke the question.

"I was thinking Pink Sun..."

"Er... maybe Harmonic Melody would get her picked on a lot less..." Chaos shuddered at the thought of some poor filly going around named something as stupid as 'Pink Sun'.

"That's a _STUPID_ name! But Melody does sound nice... Sunset Melodyshimmer?"

"_**REALLY! No. No. No.**__We are NOT naming your daughter after your one student who left you in a rage._" Celestia pouted at Chaos's blatant and loud disapproval.

"Bright Mellon!" Celestia looked affronted before thinking on it.

"Brightest Melody!" Chaos looked thoughtful for a few minutes...

"_Bright Melody_. That sounds better than 'Brightest'." Celestia looked at Chaos with a judging look before nodding.

"Yeah, it'll do. Now, onto why you're here, I want you to take care of her."

"But she's _YOU'RE _child!"

"And i want you to take care of her." Chaos looked at the once again sleeping foal and sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

"Fine."

"Good, now be gone with you." With that Chaos left the room and took the small filly away, it'd be quite a while until she got a proper home...


End file.
